


The most terrible diary you have ever read Karkat’s

by Nocturna8896



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Diary/Journal, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-25
Updated: 2012-09-25
Packaged: 2017-11-15 01:28:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/521642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocturna8896/pseuds/Nocturna8896
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What does Karkat write about in his diary???</p>
            </blockquote>





	The most terrible diary you have ever read Karkat’s

DEAR FUCKING DIARY,  
I TALKED TO THE HUMAN JOHN AGAIN. ITS AMAZING HOW FUCKING CLUELESS THE HUMAN SPICES IS, I SPENT SO LONG LOOKING FOR A KISMESIS AND NOW HE HAS NO IDEA! WHY AM I CAUGHT IN FALLING FOR A FUCKING HUMAN, FROM WHAT I CAN TELL THE HUMAN SPICES DOESN’T EVEN HAVE KISMESISSITUDE! THEY DIDN’T EVEN KNOW WHAT IT WAS UNTILL THEY MET US TROLLS! FUCK, I AM GOING TO DIE ALONE. AT LEAST JOHN KNOWS SOME WHAT HOW I FEEL.  
THERES ANOTHER DAY I FUCKED UP  
KARKAT 

The diary was now sopping with saliva. The blind girl holding it was smiling so you could see her fangs. “W41T UNT1LL VR1SK4 S33S TH1S!” She cackled.


End file.
